Jorge Barcho
"Found yourself a girlfriend yet?" - one of many Jorge's signature teasings Description Jorge Barcho is a fighting instructor, who is widely known for his random acts of douchebaggery and lack of normal sense of humour. Though their gangs are considered rivals, he is a close friend of Hashnox. He is often seen teasing Zha Chku and most other Artists. He was the drummer and guitarist in the FT-BAND. Background Born in Lashko, he originally wanted to be an artist, but the school of arts rejected him, making him hate artists passionately. Eventually, he decided to go to a sports academy, to become a sports instructor, specializing in fighting. Soon after that, he found a lonesome orphan, Zha Chku, and started taking care for him. They lived together normally, but Zha then started showing signs of an artist, which made Jorge furious and he started mocking him. As the time went by, he created his own gym, where he trained his trainees. Later on, he got recruited by the F.T.P., to train the guards. Following Jorge's alliance with the syndicate, his relationship with his adoptee got even worse and Zha escaped from him, however Barcho never (publically) showed any sign of sadness over this event. After being employed by the syndicate from Lashko, it was not long, untill he got harassed by George, so he got furious and quit the F.T.Police. Eventually, he joined M.K.G., ironically affiliating the Artists, though he is still a douchebag to them. An exception with his douchebaggery to the artist faction was his relationship with Lil' Mouse. They had great chemistry and it is stated that Mouse was the only person Jorge ever cared for. Their honest friendship would have lasted to this day, if it hadn't had been interrupted by Mouse's death, caused when he saved Jorge in one of F.T.P.'s terminations of east Center. Because of Rockwell's death, Barcho visited some months of psychological therapy by Maude. Personality Jorge is shown as a rude, impolite and hurtfully honest person, though that's not always the case, as he is admired by some of the Bollslims and Noki as a funny guy. His douchebaggery is best shown in his relationship with artists, more specifically with Zha Chku. He once forced him to do a handstand, which he knew Zha wouldn't be able to pull off. During the performance of this gymnastic exercise, the Artist lost the power in his arms, resulting in him falling on the ground and almost breaking his neck. Jorge recorded the whole thing and posted it online. doing a handstand]] Events of Holy Bollble Jorge appears relatively often in the Holy Bollble. He doesn't appear in any of the battles, but he is portrayed in many unimportant drawings. He is seen fighting with P-man and trolling the Artists. Quotes "You're beautiful, smart and useful..." - as a suck-up move, when asking someone to assist him "Criteria is for disabled people!" - used to mock someone for not completing an easy task "On the left!" - when seeing Bollslims and Artists together, forcing them to run "Find yourself a girlfriend!" - said when he sees someone doing something autistic